


Still Living

by itsmemorized



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coulson Lives, Feels, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmemorized/pseuds/itsmemorized
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a summary of The Avengers but in the form of poetry! Warning: feels!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Living

When the world began to weather   
A director called six freaks together  
A god that fell from space  
Losing his familiar face  
And with his hammer his brother he stole   
And then the fight began to roll  
A worse man who accidentally grows mad   
But under the green he grew very sad  
A captain who marches without a war  
Without a companion to fight for  
One great fan kept him strong   
When he was lonely all along   
A widow with a reddened past   
Who's love was never meant to last  
A hawk who cannot fly   
Simply watches the world go by   
And when the hawk lost its way  
The spider brought him back to stay.  
An iron covered face and heart   
From his suit he'll never part   
A brother who's gone mad with power  
Stood upon an iron tower   
His heart had grown lonely and cold   
Without a family he could claim to hold   
All he needed was a great storm   
To help his heart begin to warm   
A selfish man paid the price   
When he made the ultimate sacrifice   
He was saved by his friend  
Who knew his life was too young to end   
After the crisis the heroes had to face   
They celebrated at a shwarma place   
And the life they thought the god stole?  
He lived on, the son of Coul.


End file.
